


rip and tear IS A TERRIBLE NAME FOR A PORNO

by gayboyzilla3000



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Zagreus, Doom Eternal, Gamer Thanatos Agenda, M/M, Power Bottom, Riding, Teasing, Top Thanatos, Trans Male Character, Trans Zagreus, bottom Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboyzilla3000/pseuds/gayboyzilla3000
Summary: Thanatos teases Zagreus while he plays Doom Eternal for the Nintendo Switch (tm).
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	rip and tear IS A TERRIBLE NAME FOR A PORNO

**Author's Note:**

> HI i dont normally write fanfic so sorry if this sucks lol ♥ some notes are that zagreus is trans here because i love projecting and also he's an amputee because i think that's an interesting modern-verse interpretation of his burning feet situation, you know? also warning that i use language like "cunt" and "clit" to describe zagreus sexually so if that isn't your cup of tea i apologize y_y also zag and than are 20 and 21 respectively here!

The near-silence of Thanatos' room is broken by a knock on the wall from downstairs, a signal that his mother requires his attention. He sighs, taking his focus off of the third entry-level job application he's filled out today. Yes, after the breakdown he had at what everyone says was him overworking himself beyond belief, his boss and his mother are both insisting that he takes a few months off to focus on himself, but what is he meant to do with all that time? Spend it not working? The idea seems ludicrous to him.

He leans back in his computer chair, calling "WHAT?" at the top of his lungs (which weren't that tall to begin with), despite the fact that this tried-and-untrue method hardly ever gains a response. He groans internally, standing out of his chair and opening his bedroom door-- 

He nearly jumps out of his skin at the sight of Zagreus, his boyfriend, just as he was about to open the door himself. Zagreus' face splits into a nervous grin, pulling his hand back to join his other hand in the pocket of his hoodie. 

"Hey Than," Zagreus says meekly, gazing up at Thanatos with mismatched puppy-dog eyes. 

"Zagreus is here for you, my child." Nyx calls up unhelpfully, and Thanatos' eye twitches in irritation. 

"Zagreus," Thanatos deadpans. Thanatos isn't the jealous type, no, but he does get worried when he doesn't hear from Zagreus for a few days at a time. Especially considering his whole _'Than don't be stupid it's not homelessness if I have family's couches to sleep on, stop worrying so much, it's fine, oh but no I don't want to trouble Nyx despite the fact that she'd be more than happy to house me here'_ routine. "Been a while since I've seen you. Or heard from you. Or heard from your cousins or uncles about your exploits." 

"In my defense," Zagreus starts, pushing past Thanatos and into his bedroom. Thanatos allows his entry; despite the lack of keeping in touch, or maybe because of it, he's still happy to see his boyfriend. "My dad suddenly cancelled my phone's service without telling me so I didn't have a way to contact you _or_ an Uber or anything like that, _and_ I didn't have a ride over here because Aphrodite told Ares that I think his makeup is stupid which I absolutely did not say, and it caused a big feud and _basically_ , I walked here." 

"From Ares' house?" Thanatos asks, eyebrows raised barely beyond what was normal. Facial expressions weren't his strong-suit. "Zagreus, that's... _ugh_ , I hate your family sometimes. Are your legs ok? Can I help you get your prosthesis off?" 

"No, no, it's fine! I would like to sit down though." Zagreus says, collapsing onto Thanatos' meticulously-made dark purple bedspread. He winces when his 'feet' leave the floor.. "Okay, maybe I would like these awful things off. I left my running prosthesis at Artemis' house for the next time she randomly decides to take me out to the gym with her girlfriend, but, gods, am I regretting that now. I could have been over here in an hour if I had had those." 

Thanatos kneels in front of Zagreus and with well-practiced hands, having done this many times over the years, unclipping the socket and pulling Zagreus' false feet off of him, one after the other. He was left with two legs that ended just below the knee. "I wish you could have called me, I hate to think that your family would just leave you stranded like that." 

"You know how they are," Zagreus half-sighs, half-laughs. He pulls his knee up to massage the ends of his amputated limb, and then falls back on his elbows. "I, _um_ , heard that you got fired..." 

"I didn't get fired," Thanatos almost snaps, before he pulls back, reminding himself who he's talking to. "Mr. Hades--er, your father just wants me to take some time off. For...'mental health' reasons." 

"Oh, wow, that's awful considerate of him." Zagreus mocks, and Thanatos knows the bite of his words isn't aimed at him. "Working you more hours a week than any mortal could withstand, and _only_ when you're at your limit does he consider the state of your health. That's just like him, isn't it." 

Thanatos chuckles, sitting down besides Zagreus. While he personally holds no ill-intent towards Zagreus' father (at least other than what he feels on his partner's behalf), he doesn't mind listening to Zag deal his complaints of his neglectfulness. "Isn't it." He agrees. 

"I'm just, ah...it didn't have anything to do with me, did it? He knows that we're dating, if I'm not mistaken, on top of, _um_ , everything else.." Zagreus inquires, his voice more hushed than the irritated tone he was using before. 

Thanatos lays back, inviting Zagreus to lay his head on his shoulder. Any contempt he felt for the lack of correspondence was being easily whittled away just by Zagreus' mere presence, though, that's the way Zagreus' presence helps him cope with any negative emotions. Speaking of that cure, Zagreus settles down against Thanatos' chest, draping his arm over his stomach and hip. Despite the fact that he'd apparently been walking for gods-know-how-long in sub-50℉ temperatures, every part of Zagreus that made contact was still warm to the touch. 

"The breakdown, or the demand that I take time off? Either way, neither had anything to do with you." That wasn't entirely true. The temper of Hades, Zagreus' father, and Thanatos' boss (and Nyx's, and his lazy brother's, and Megaera's, for that matter) was much worse ever since Zagreus randomly abandoned the house with no plans to return any time soon. The company's leader would demand that they attempt to talk some sense into his son, telling him to abandon this childish quest of independence and, he would scoff here, _'self-discovery'_. Than knew that Meg was the only one who really tried to get Zagreus to return home, mostly out of her concern for herself and the other employees at Hades' mercy, but Thanatos and Hypnos had made no such attempt despite their frequent contact with him. The stress of Hades wore down on everyone, he made sure of that, but the breakdown itself, no, that had only been brought on by the usual overload of work and the anxiety of Zagreus' lack of correspondence. Not that he was about to admit that. Not about to make Zagreus feel guilty for leaving what was undeniably an unhealthy home. 

"Well, that's a relief, I guess," Zagreus breathes, eyes closed, unaware of Thanatos' gaze focused on his face. He opens them before saying, "Nyx said it wouldn't be any trouble, but I still feel as though I should ask you; are you alright with me staying the night, Than?" 

Thanatos almost laughs at how absurd the question is. _Oh no_ , what a nightmare, getting to spend the night with his partner. Still, he understands why Zagreus might be asking so timidly, so he holds back his laughter. "Of course, Zag. Stay as long as you'd like. And, just to quell the uneasiness I'm feeling from you, I'm not mad at you or anything of that sort. I was worried when I stopped hearing from you, but...knowing the circumstances," His teeth grit, when he thinks of Aphrodite and all her gossip. He never did like her. "I'm willing to forgive that." 

Zagreus smiled up at Thanatos, sitting up and placing his hands on either side of his partner's hips and pecking him on the lips gently. "Thank you, my love. I'll try not to be any trouble." 

They settle into each other, cuddling, stroking each other's arms and chests idly as they chat. Thanatos thinks to himself that Zagreus must have really tired himself out getting here to just be content to sit and cuddle for so long, but of course, just as he thinks that, Zagreus breaks free of Thanatos' arms. "OK, gods, Than, I'm sorry, but if I don't do something to stimulate my brain right this _second_ I'm going to explode." 

Thanatos merely smiles at the urgent tone his hyperactive boyfriend uses as he slides across the bed and reaches to the backpack he'd abandoned on the floor, unzipping it hastily and pulling out his switch. When Zagreus first ran away (if you could call it that, considering he simply walked down the street to Nyx's house and asked for her blessing to stay the night, or a few), Thanatos had chided him for his choice in _"things - he - absolutely - had - to - have - on - his - person - while - he - escaped - his - father's - household"_ , one of those things being the handheld gaming console. _"Really, Zag, aren't there things that are more important to have in your limited luggage-space than the ability to play Mario Kart?"_ He had said, to which Zagreus had only responded with, _"Well, yes, but I don't think Cerberus would like it if I tried to fit him in my backpack."_

"I get it," Thanatos says, "Can I watch?" 

"Oh, you don't mind? Sure, should I put it up on your desktop?" 

"No, let's just lay here. I wanna keep cuddling you, if that's alright." 

Zagreus smiles fondly, laying back down with his switch in his hands. "Alright, then." 

Than gathers up a few throw pillows from his meticulous and admittedly overstuffed bed display to prop them under Zagreus's knees (it's a bit hard to sit with your knees up when you don't have feet, wouldn't you know it), and then lays his head down on his shoulder to watch him play. He tries not to roll his eyes when he sees Zagreus is still playing Doom Eternal, same as he was last time he crashed here. "You haven't beaten it yet?" 

"Not all of us can be as _godlike_ a gamer as you, Than." He jokes, emphasizing the offending word. 

"I'm not a _gamer,_ " Thanatos grumbles half-heartedly.. "I am simply a man who games." This only makes Zagreus laugh, and Thanatos can feel the rumbling in his chest as he does. Warmth spreads through his cold cheeks. 

Zagreus settles into his rhythm of glory-killing the demons that the game has to offer, cursing under his breath when he takes damage and making smug comments to himself when he manages to clear an area. Thanatos stays quiet, as he is want to do, but can't help but smile and hum in response to Zag's silly musings. 

Eventually, Thanatos finds himself losing the ability to pay attention, when an idea springs into his head. An idea so devilish he would think Zagreus was the one who planted it there. 

King of subtlety he is, Thanatos blatantly presses his hand under Zag's thigh, squeezing the dip where his muscled thigh meets his ass gently. Thanatos is grateful for the fact that Zagreus prefers to wear leggings, as he's sure the thin fabric makes the touch feel as close as if it were on skin. If Zagreus notices his own breath hitching, he doesn't comment on it, instead tightening his grip on the console. 

His hands settle there for a while, squeezing just gently enough to be noticeable during tense moments of gameplay. While Thanatos makes himself intentionally difficult to decipher (at least to those who aren't Zagreus (or anyone with eyes), Zagreus wears his heart on his sleeve, and his flustered irritation is obvious. He starts to set his switch to the side, but Thanatos stops him. "Don't mind me," he says as smoothly as he can manage, sliding his hand between Zagreus' legs to the soft mound that hides there. "Don't let me get in the way of your game, Zag." 

He can only see half of Zagreus' face from where he lay (the green-eyed side, notably), but he sees his eyebrows raise in confusion and then furrow in what can only be amusement. "So that's the game you're playing," he sighs, like he's uninterested, and Thanatos relishes the barely-detectable arousal evident in his voice. Willing to play along, Zagreus turns his attention back to the console, and the way he spreads one of his legs over the pillows just so doesn't go unnoticed. 

The silver-haired man, now feeling bold with Zagreus' apparent consent, presses the palm of his hand against the softness between his legs, and Zag sighs, closing his eyes for just a second long enough to get cornered and nearly waste the life of the Doom Slayer. "Don't be so easily distracted," Thanatos chides with a click of his tongue, and Zagreus huffs. 

"Not like you're going to make it easy--" His breath hitches again when Than brushes his thumb over his clit through the clothing, the fabric making the brush feel more like a tease than an actual touch. This time, though, he steels his nerves and pouts his lips, determined not to let Thanatos get the better of him. These games that they play, they were stupid, but both of them were as competitive as can be, and Zagreus was a much sorer loser than his partner. 

They continued on like that, Thanatos working Zagreus up to the point of irritability, occasionally moaning softly when the teasing got the better of him. Than still acted as uninterested as ever, which was nearly _infuriating_ , considering the heat burning between Zagreus' legs. "Than," He groans, glaring down at his partner. Thanatos doesn't acknowledge the result of his teasing. 

"Can I take these off," Thanatos asks, and it's not quite a question, as much as it is a warning. Either way, Zagreus nods, trying to keep his attention fully on the game even as his boyfriend gently lifts his hips to peel away the layer of fabric preventing Zagreus from feeling his touches in full. Well, at least one of them, Zagreus notes with some degree of disappointment; Thanatos left his boxer briefs on his legs. A tense moment of gameplay demanding his attention doesn't allow him to complain. 

With Zag's leggings out of the way, Than returns to where he lay at Zagreus side, but this time his lips mere millimeters from Zagreus' left ear. The black-haired man tries not to shudder at the feeling of cold breath against him, and this too doesn't slip the notice of Thanatos, who only chuckles almost darkly into his ear. "Stay focused," he advises, and Zagreus laughs at the _helpfulness_ of his tip. 

"You sound like Hypnos," Zagreus teases breathlessly, and Thanatos bites the lobe of his ear harshly. Just enough to hurt the way that Zagreus likes. It earns him a choked moan. 

"Don't compare me to my brother while I'm trying to seduce you, Zagreus, gods." He huffs, and Zag's petulance earns him in return Than's hand sliding under the waistband of his boxers, and this time, Than is the one to sigh breathlessly. 

" _Zagreus..._ " The satisfied smile is evident in his voice, so close to Zagreus' ear. "You're _so_ wet..." 

Zagreus reels at the frankness of the comment, though, with a partner such as Thanatos, such blatantness shouldn't be a surprise. "Y--You can't just _say_ that, Than!" He chides, uncharacteristically shy, and the feeling of Than's fingers against his entrance makes it clear that, yes, he is very wet. Wait, the game. If not for the fact that the gameplay loop of Doom was almost brainless at times, he surely would have died there. 

"I think I can," Thanatos drones distractingly, soaking his fingers in the wet that Zagreus offered to him. Occasionally he'll press the pad of his finger to the opening of Zagreus' cunt, making Zagreus breathe in expectantly, but then he'll pull it away, back to thumb at Zagreus' clit, similarly making Zagreus lose his breath. For all the typing he does at work and at home, Thanatos' hands are as dextrous as one can be, and right now Zagreus is both damning and blessing the powers that be that made him this way. 

Annoyingly, Zagreus picks up on the pattern that Thanatos is making. Always patterns, between the two of them. When the gameplay would slow down, Thanatos' ministrations would slow and deescalate to mere brushes of his fingers against his labia, and when the intensity turned up during enemy encounters, so too would his insistent thumbing of his clit and just-barely-there fingering. Zagreus' hips would start to buck and his gameplay suffered for it, biting down hard on his lip to keep from giving Than the satisfaction of his noises, which were so prone to escape. It was clear from the labored breathing he felt against his ear that Thanatos was enjoying this just as much if not more than he was, and he wasn't about to give in to all this. 

Eventually, he got to an enemy that _just wouldn't die_ the way all the other enemies would; the Marauder, as it were, and the gameplay became both tedious and intense. The same could be said of Thanatos' insistent touching, infuriating and intoxicating all at once. 

Zagreus had had just about enough, and his in-game stand-in dies a gruesome death, and Zagreus _groans_ , guttaral, frustrated in more ways than one. He slams his switch down on the bed and grabs Thanatos' wrist, making Thanatos jump just a little. He'd grown comfortable in being the one to pull Zagreus apart, and now Zagreus was taking his own amount of charge. 

Holding Thanatos' hand still, and with all the urgency he could muster, Zagreus thrust his hips forward against the finger prodding at his entrance, plunging it inside the wetness there. Thanatos gasps at the feeling and Zagreus moans, delighted by the feeling he'd been longing for for so long. "Than," He sighs, rolling his hips against his hand. 

Thanatos sits up now, holding his upper body up with one arm so he could lean over Zag, finger him with more attentiveness. Thanatos wasn't the world's most "aggressive" top (especially if you compared him to Zag's past (and sometimes current, when she was willing to put up with him, which Than was fine with) partner, Megaera,), but he made up for it in enthusiasm--there was nothing he delighted in more in bed than making Zagreus cum until he could barely stand the feeling of being touched. He took over again, and Zagreus' hands fall away to grip at the pillows over his head, as Than repeatedly plunging his middle finger into Zagreus' warm, too warm, wet cunt. Zagreus took it in with hitching breaths, mismatched eyes rolled back as Thanatos stared down at him with nothing but love and lust written on his face. "Zagreus, Zag, you're beautiful," He breathes, slipping a second finger into his warmth and Zagreus keens, his back arching up into the touch. 

"Than, I--I'm gonna, _fucking hell_ ," He can barely manage to get out through Thanatos' onslaught, and Thanatos smiles. 

He leans down to where Zagreus has settled into the pillows and clamps his jaw against the side of his lover's neck, sucking a deep purple hickey into the skin there. "Then come," He says gently, and that's all it takes before Zagreus is moaning louder than he ought to be, considering the fact that Than's mother and brother were both in the house, and it was only about 4pm for Gods' sake, bucking his hips against the insisting play of his boyfriend. He doesn't let up, riding out Zagreus' orgasm with his touch until he has to grasp at Than's wrist, begging for mercy. 

Zagreus' chest is rising and falling at a rapid pace, and his gaze looking up but still past Thanatos as he tries to get a hold of himself. Thanatos' didn't realize how hard he was breathing himself, staring down at Zagreus with an impressed, dazed look on his face. Then, suddenly, Zagreus is sitting up and crawling across the bed, and for a second, Thanatos' anxiety-riddled brain tells him he's done something wrong, and he sits up, about to chase after his lover (though, how far he could get quickly with both prosthesis off is up for debate). Instead, though, Zagreus gets up on his knees at the end of the bed, pulls his soaking briefs off with ferocity, and tosses them aside. With equal intensity, he _lunges_ at Thanatos, pushing him back against the pillows until Thanatos was laid flat. Zagreus was having a little trouble balancing over him, so Thanatos put his hand on his hip, which Zagreus seemed was too far gone to full appreciate. 

Zagreus pulled down Than's joggers and boxers down with so much gusto that Thanatos was worried they may rip, but when he caught the look in Zagreus' eye he was less concerned about his clothes and more worried about himself. 

Zagreus looked like he had been starved of something, the look in his eye as he ate up the sight of Thanatos under him absolutely wild with lust. When his eyes settled on Thanatos' cock, the older of the two felt his blood run cold. Colder than usual, at least. "Zag," he breathes raggedly, and Zagreus lays himself over him, legs spread on either side of his hips. Zagreus catches his lips in a harsh, almost painful kiss (Thanatos doesn't mind), and starts dragging his labia over the length of Than's cock. The wet feeling makes Thanatos twitch with desire, and Zagreus grins almost devlishly. 

"Fuck me," He breathes, breath hot over Than's face. Than feels like he's going to be eaten alive regardless of whether he complies or not, and honestly, he'd rather comply. Zagreus has to keep himself balanced with his arms, so he does them both the favor of reaching down between their legs and positioning his cock at Zagreus' cunt. 

He doesn't even have a second to steel himself before Zagreus pushes himself down with more intensity than Thanatos thought possible, and his own back arches up into the feeling, gasping for air. Zagreus breathes through gritted, smiling teeth. 

The way Zag rode him, or, _had_ to ride him, he supposed, took a lot more energy and skill than one might expect. He couldn't pull himself back on his legs as easily as someone born without the need for amputation might have, so, in what Thanatos privately considers an amazing feat of strength, he balances himself with his arms, making use of his abs to pull his hips up and down. While Thanatos had never had the pleasure of being fucked by anyone else, he definitely prefers watching the flex of Zagreus' arms and abdomen than anything else he might see. And, gods, the feeling of it, the ferocity with which Zagreus slams his hips down against him, Eventually, he has to grab Zagreus' hips, slow his roll before Thanatos cums way earlier than he'd like to. As enticing as it sounds to be fucked by his partner until he can't see straight, he'd like to at least try to pace himself, a little. " _Zagreus,_ " 

The hiss of his name seems to make Zagreus come to his senses (though he's not as far-gone as he might make one believe, he's not some sort of sex demon, obviously), though he's not any less hungry for what they're doing. He slows to a pause, his gaze meeting Thanatos'. His expression is much too smug for Than's liking, and it devolves into a gasp in surprise when Thanatos pulls his hips up so he's on his knees, and starts fucking _up_ into him. 

"Oh, _fuck,_ Than..." He says, dropping onto his elbows to cage Thanatos' head between his arms, sharing their respectively hot-and-cold breathing with one another. Than can only smile in response, too occupied with fucking his partner the way he ought to, for someone he loved so much (the same partner, who, he idly noted, was being _way too loud_ for the fact that Hypnos was likely only one room away. He'd deal with his twin's teasing later, he supposed.) 

It wasn't long before Than was close again, closer than before, and he slowed his own thrusts to a stop. But Zagreus wasn't about to let up. He pushed himself back up onto his hands and kept the pace, much to Thanatos' dismay, because _fucking hell he was CLOSE_ , and he told Zagreus just as much, a pleading gasp of "ZagreusZagreusI'mGonnaCum, _Fuck_ ,Please--", and a guttural sound in response that made it clear that Zagreus wasn't much farther off. 

Fleeting seconds passed and then that was it, they had both had more than they could deal with, and Zagreus thrust down once, twice, and then practically _yelling_ Than's name on the third time as he pulled off at the moment of his own release, cunt clenching around nothing. Thanatos felt the cum spurt between his and Zag's abdomens, felt the way Zag's thighs twitched against his pelvis. Eventually, the two's muscles began to relax, unclenching, as they drank in the afterglow. Thanatos unviced his white-knuckled grip on Zagreus' hip as his partner collapsed on his side next to him, his panting more like laughter at this point. 

Apparently he had taken too long to say anything, because eventually Zagreus pulled himself up into a sitting position, pressing his knuckles to Than's face gently. "You ok?" he asked, tentative. 

"More than ok," Than agrees, still catching his breath. "I'm...very ok. I'm very good, actually." 

"Oh," Zagreus breathes, smiling. "Gods, that wasn't too much, was it? I--I feel like I went insane a little. Teasing me like that..." 

"We don't have to do that again like that, if you don't want." Than sits up now, grabbing Zagreus' hand, gentle, comforting, rubbing the back of his palm with his thumb. 

"Insane in a _good_ way, my love." Zagreus laughed, and there was only love in his tone. "I...I'd like it, if we could do that again." Than just gazes at him, the same starstruck gaze he always has. "Maybe next time I could do it to you," Zag muses, turning his gaze away, like he has ever had the capability inside of him to be ashamed. 

"I don't know if you could distract me like that. I'm much more _godlike_ of a gamer than you," He jokes, and Zagreus wacks him with one of his stupid throw pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts while making this fic:  
> doomguy 🤝 zagreus:  
> being bottoms who rip and tear thru hell
> 
> if you wanna leave a comment or some feedback or anything that would be appreciated 🥺


End file.
